Undertale Вики:Chat/Logs/11 July 2016
00:35:28 -!- Novik2005 присоединился к чату. 00:35:59 -!- Novik2005 вышел из чата. 00:36:00 -!- Novik2005 присоединился к чату. 00:41:52 Народ 00:42:01 У меня одного не открываются все сервисы гугла? 00:42:02 Сиба 00:42:32 <Сибирский_Смотритель> Походу, у одного 00:42:46 Чето опять с сертификатами 00:42:52 Попробую через тор зайти 00:48:49 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 00:48:51 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 00:57:35 -!- Novik2005 вышел из чата. 00:57:55 -!- Novik2005 присоединился к чату. 01:00:09 -!- Novik2005 присоединился к чату. 01:00:44 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 01:02:55 <Убийца_в_маске> (Пёс) 01:07:04 <Сибирский_Смотритель> img="i.imgur.com/wAMHuMw.png" 01:09:33 <Убийца_в_маске> (mouse) 01:09:45 <Убийца_в_маске> Самый крутой смайл 01:11:10 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:11:23 холла 01:11:57 <Убийца_в_маске> Hi 01:12:11 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:12:14 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:12:27 -!- Убийца в маске вышел из чата. 01:12:38 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:12:41 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:12:49 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:12:50 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:13:01 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:13:03 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:13:14 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:13:16 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:13:28 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:13:30 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:13:41 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:13:44 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:13:54 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:13:58 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:14:09 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:14:12 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:14:23 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:14:26 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:14:37 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:14:40 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:15:12 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:15:13 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:15:23 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:15:26 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:15:36 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:15:40 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:16:12 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:16:13 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:16:34 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:16:36 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:18:54 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 01:27:40 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 01:29:12 -!- Убийца в маске вышел из чата. 01:29:24 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 01:30:08 -!- Убийца в маске вышел из чата. 01:45:31 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:45:49 / 01:46:22 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:46:25 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:46:55 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:46:56 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:47:07 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:47:11 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:47:31 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:47:33 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:47:55 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:47:57 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:48:29 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:48:31 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:48:42 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:48:45 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:48:56 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:48:58 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:49:30 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:49:31 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:50:03 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:50:04 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:50:36 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:50:37 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:50:50 вауу 01:51:09 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:51:10 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:51:21 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:51:23 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:51:34 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:51:36 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:52:08 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:52:10 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:52:21 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:52:23 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:52:55 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:52:56 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:53:07 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:53:09 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:53:20 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:53:23 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:53:55 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:53:57 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:54:29 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:54:30 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:54:41 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:54:43 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:54:54 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:54:57 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:55:08 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:55:10 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:55:42 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 01:55:44 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 01:56:06 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:07:45 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:08:17 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:08:18 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:08:50 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:08:52 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:09:03 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:09:05 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:09:17 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:09:19 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:09:40 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:09:42 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:09:52 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:09:55 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:10:27 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:10:28 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:11:00 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:11:01 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:11:12 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:11:15 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:11:47 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:11:49 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:12:21 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:12:23 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:12:33 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:12:37 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:13:01 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:18:25 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:18:46 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:18:49 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:19:20 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:19:23 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:19:33 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:19:36 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:20:07 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:20:10 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:20:41 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:20:43 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:20:53 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:20:57 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:21:00 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:21:03 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:21:34 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:21:36 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:21:47 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:21:49 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:22:20 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:22:22 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:22:32 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:22:35 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:22:45 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:22:48 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:23:20 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:23:22 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:23:33 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:23:36 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:24:17 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:54:51 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:55:19 / 02:55:22 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:55:24 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:56:05 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:56:08 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:56:39 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:56:41 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:56:51 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:56:53 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:57:24 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:57:26 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:57:58 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:58:00 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:58:11 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:58:14 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:58:26 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:58:28 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:59:00 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:59:03 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 02:59:34 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 02:59:37 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:00:07 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:00:09 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:00:14 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:00:36 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:00:38 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:01:00 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:01:02 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:01:13 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:01:15 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:01:26 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:01:28 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:01:39 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:01:42 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:01:53 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:01:56 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:02:07 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:02:10 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:02:42 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:02:43 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:03:15 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:03:16 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:03:48 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:03:49 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:04:31 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:04:33 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:05:06 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:05:06 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:05:38 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:05:40 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:06:12 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:06:14 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:06:25 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:06:28 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:07:00 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:07:01 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:07:33 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:07:36 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:08:06 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:08:07 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:08:18 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:08:21 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:08:32 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:08:35 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:09:07 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:09:08 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:09:40 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:09:41 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:10:13 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:10:14 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:15:21 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:15:24 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:15:35 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:15:37 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:15:48 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:15:50 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:16:01 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:16:04 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:16:36 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:16:37 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:17:17 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:23:13 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:23:45 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:23:46 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:23:56 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:24:00 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:24:31 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:24:33 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:25:05 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:25:07 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:25:38 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:25:41 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:26:12 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:26:14 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:26:24 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:26:27 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:26:37 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:26:41 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:27:12 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:27:14 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:27:45 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:27:48 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:28:23 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:36:45 -!- UndertaleBot присоединился к чату. 03:38:17 -!- UndertaleBot присоединился к чату. 03:44:26 -!- Dik Dos присоединился к чату. 03:44:34 боооот 03:44:43 привет 03:45:14 -!- Dik Dos присоединился к чату. 03:45:19 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:45:28 эх 03:45:38 оу 03:45:39 привет 03:45:53 -!- Dik Dos присоединился к чату. 03:46:05 как делишки? 03:46:24 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:46:26 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:46:47 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:46:49 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:47:08 (ты жива?) 03:47:16 охх наконец-то люди 03:47:29 привет 03:47:43 что делаешь? 03:47:54 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:47:56 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:48:31 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:48:32 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:48:53 понятненько 03:49:06 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:49:15 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:52:59 -!- UndertaleBot присоединился к чату. 03:53:18 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:53:20 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:57:47 -!- UndertaleBot присоединился к чату. 03:57:56 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:58:18 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:58:21 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:58:52 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:58:55 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:59:05 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:59:08 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 03:59:29 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 03:59:31 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:00:04 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:00:05 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:00:35 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:00:38 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:01:05 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:01:08 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:01:39 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:01:42 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:01:52 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:01:56 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:02:06 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:02:10 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:02:20 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:02:23 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:02:54 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:02:57 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:03:28 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:03:31 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:04:02 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:04:05 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:04:28 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:05:27 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:06:03 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:06:11 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:06:39 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:06:41 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:07:03 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:07:05 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:07:46 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:07:48 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:08:09 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:08:10 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:08:42 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:08:45 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:09:17 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:09:50 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:09:56 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:10:17 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:10:32 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:11:10 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:12:52 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:13:03 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:13:09 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:13:41 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:13:44 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:14:41 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:14:42 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:14:52 ее я один как весело еее 04:15:27 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:15:29 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:16:01 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:16:02 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:16:39 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:16:41 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:17:03 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:17:05 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:17:25 -!- Dik Dos присоединился к чату. 04:17:30 агась 04:17:50 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:17:53 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:18:04 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:18:06 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:18:17 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:18:20 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:18:52 -!- Dik Dos вышел из чата. 04:18:52 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:18:53 -!- Dik Dos присоединился к чату. 04:18:54 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:19:56 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:19:57 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:20:29 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:20:33 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:22:18 -!- UndertaleBot присоединился к чату. 04:22:37 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:22:49 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:22:50 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:23:23 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:23:24 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:23:55 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:24:30 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:24:43 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:25:01 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:25:04 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:25:16 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:25:19 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:25:30 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:25:34 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:25:58 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 04:26:15 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:26:16 Здаров Джен 04:27:05 -!- UndertaleBot присоединился к чату. 04:30:43 -!- UndertaleBot присоединился к чату. 04:30:53 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:30:57 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:31:01 Hi 04:31:30 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:31:33 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:31:52 What language do I speak? 04:32:21 ya neznau 04:32:31 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:32:33 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:32:43 ya na super angliskom razgavarivayu 04:33:00 Who is here from England and who from Russia? 04:33:17 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:33:17 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:33:23 Every one here's from Russia 04:33:24 im from russia ... 04:33:29 Becouse 04:33:37 this is russian wiki~ 04:33:47 Yea, right 04:33:48 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:33:50 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:33:51 ponyatno, i ya. 04:34:01 Да 04:34:35 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:34:38 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:34:47 Хм..а он правда не из России 04:35:03 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:35:07 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:35:38 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:35:40 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:35:45 довольно весело 04:36:01 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:36:04 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:36:26 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:36:29 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:36:53 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:36:59 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:37:03 Я из России но не в России (Сэп) 04:37:27 ... 04:37:33 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:37:35 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:37:39 Ты говоришь на англиском,да? 04:37:56 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:37:59 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:38:07 На Англиском и Русском 04:38:31 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:38:34 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:38:36 хм..ладно,пофиг 04:38:58 Забей на это 04:39:08 Ладно я пока офф 04:39:35 вау 04:39:49 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:39:52 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:40:23 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:40:26 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:40:40 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:40:47 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:41:16 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:41:22 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:42:05 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:42:08 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:42:51 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:42:53 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:43:25 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:43:28 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:43:51 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:43:54 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:44:00 чего молчим? 04:44:17 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:45:25 -!- Dik Dos присоединился к чату. 04:45:37 один... 04:46:51 -!- Dik Dos вышел из чата. 04:46:52 -!- Dik Dos присоединился к чату. 04:48:20 навсегда? 04:49:49 (Chara2) 04:50:42 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:51:04 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:51:07 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:51:39 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:51:40 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:52:12 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:52:13 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:52:24 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:52:27 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:52:49 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:52:51 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:53:02 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:53:05 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:53:16 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:53:19 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:53:37 а нет 04:53:44 (Chara) 04:54:01 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:54:03 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:54:14 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:54:17 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:54:49 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:54:50 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:55:01 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:55:04 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 04:55:44 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 04:56:50 (rage) 04:57:01 пойду гулять 04:57:31 -!- Dik Dos вышел из чата. 04:57:50 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 05:15:09 -!- UndertaleBot присоединился к чату. 05:15:37 -!- YunieSwagMLG вышел из чата. 05:15:46 -!- YunieSwagMLG присоединился к чату. 05:15:50 -!- 1234567890 присоединился к чату. 05:16:24 -!- Fastrot присоединился к чату. 05:16:42 прив. 05:17:05 Хей я тут страниц приготовил для своего комикса. 05:17:46 Угу 05:18:04 где-то пока 3 три идей нет нужны работники... 05:18:20 <Джей_тон> Что за комикс? 05:18:25 Фастрот 05:18:37 -!- Fastrot вышел из чата. 05:18:40 Думаешь все годные художники вики сразу кинутся к тебе? 05:18:55 Надо заплатить им 05:19:08 -!- Fastrot присоединился к чату. 05:19:21 интересно а где мне выкладывать свое творчество? 05:19:39 <Джей_тон> Можно на моей вики 05:19:48 (mouse) 05:19:50 <Джей_тон> Там как раз куча комиксов 05:20:02 why???? 05:20:08 ну довай 05:20:52 только чур я потом буду их выкладывать в 4 chan и в тамблер 05:20:56 <Джей_тон> Ссылка в ЛС 05:21:07 <Джей_тон> Может сначала в блог? 05:21:23 -!- YunieSwagMLG присоединился к чату. 05:21:30 всм 05:21:40 все чоль тут были? 05:21:46 я туплю чот 05:22:08 -!- Novik2005 присоединился к чату. 05:22:15 (Бывает) 05:22:15 <Джей_тон> Привет 05:22:28 новик хай 05:22:32 <Джей_тон> Я (ЧакНоррис) !!!! 05:22:55 <Джей_тон> Новик? 05:23:02 <Джей_тон> Крутой ник 05:23:05 ? 05:23:13 Cпс 05:23:28 нолик? 05:23:33 <Джей_тон> Выпью за тебя, Новик кружку пива! (Сиба) 05:23:39 привет всем 05:23:44 даров 05:23:49 нолик новик черт-за-что 05:23:50 <1234567890> ЧтО тО МнЕ пОдСкА звывает ЧтО Поар сДелать страницу о последователей Гастера. (Сэп) 05:24:22 можно 05:24:25 норм идея 05:24:42 <1234567890> Найду сначала Обрёчённого 05:24:51 <Джей_тон> Кому пива? (Сиба) (Сиба) (Сиба) 05:24:51 <1234567890> Сфотаю вообщем вы поняли 05:25:02 не зн 05:25:12 я не пью 05:25:16 <1234567890> Джей, (ярость) хватит пить! 05:25:21 <1234567890> (ярость) 05:25:40 (stop) (Bot) 05:25:52 Джей тон вейринг 05:26:02 повторишь тебя кикнуть. 05:26:21 <Джей_тон> (crying) ладно 05:26:26 у меня одной 15:26 ? 05:26:42 <Джей_тон> Не у тебя одной! 05:26:45 у вас в чате сколько минут 05:26:57 <Джей_тон> 4:26 05:27:00 <1234567890> (Чара) 05:27:14 в чате у меня 3:26 05:27:23 (Chara2) 05:27:26 -!- Fastrot вышел из чата. 05:27:27 -!- Fastrot присоединился к чату. 05:27:57 <Джей_тон> Кому ручного Мегатонна? (MTT) 05:28:02 -!- Fastrot вышел из чата. 05:28:03 -!- Fastrot присоединился к чату. 05:28:11 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:28:25 -!- Fastrot присоединился к чату. 05:28:27 мегатонна? 05:28:30 всм 05:28:33 <Джей_тон> Да 05:28:34 холла 05:28:36 я знаю только меттатона 05:28:40 хой 05:28:53 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:28:55 -!- Fastrot вышел из чата. 05:28:55 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:29:04 <Джей_тон> Не "холла", не "хой", а "Хайль"! 05:29:12 <1234567890> Мне кажется,или неработают спрайты 05:29:18 <Джей_тон> Хайль Гидра! 05:29:21 <1234567890> Точнее смайл 05:29:29 <1234567890> (Сэп) (Temmy) 05:29:32 у тебя не робит 05:29:33 <1234567890> Хм 05:29:36 а хотя 05:29:37 <1234567890> Только тем 05:29:44 (trambone) 05:29:52 <1234567890> (ярость) папс не робит 05:30:02 -!- Grozny Dude присоединился к чату. 05:30:04 <1234567890> (трамбонеуказывают) хм 05:30:07 (rage) 05:30:07 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 05:30:08 <Джей_тон> У меня бомбануло! (Бабах!) 05:30:09 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 05:30:13 робит папс 05:30:16 <1234567890> (Бабах!) хм 05:30:21 Чего вы тут флудите? 05:30:33 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:30:34 <1234567890> (Сейчасведут) меня с ума 05:30:37 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:30:40 <Джей_тон> Не флудим! 05:30:47 <1234567890> ( 05:30:47 <Джей_тон> А бомбим! 05:30:58 Хм 05:31:12 ? 05:31:23 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:31:24 Палка-то в курсе? 05:31:26 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:31:32 Они не флудят 05:31:38 Два смайла - не флуд 05:31:40 Вот и ладушки 05:32:09 Стопэ. 05:32:12 Ньюфаг? 05:32:16 пойду пока на пацифистку пройду 05:32:27 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:32:29 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:32:32 Удачи. 05:32:38 сенькь 05:32:42 байкиъ 05:33:00 Лел 05:33:06 Обычно достаточно зайти в афк 05:33:08 <Джей_тон> (Пёс) 05:33:09 Точно ньюфаг 05:33:22 <Джей_тон> Он за мной идёт! 05:33:54 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:33:56 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:34:15 Просто оставлю это сообщение тут, в надежде что оно когда-нибудь возвысится (omg) 05:34:27 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:34:30 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:34:41 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:34:44 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:34:48 -!- Джей тон вышел из чата. 05:35:05 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:35:08 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:35:25 ч 05:35:29 Хаюшки 05:35:33 Дженкинс 05:35:33 холла 05:35:50 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:35:52 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:35:54 Что за мода на Альфис? .-. 05:36:19 альфис богиня аниме! альфис в массы! ты тоже ставь 05:36:24 Нет. 05:36:35 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:36:38 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:36:55 (( 05:36:59 Даже если я когда-нибудь додумаюсь до такой глупости. то специально нарисую для авы скелет Альфис 05:37:26 где народ? у меня уже 13:37(( 05:37:36 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:37:39 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:37:43 У меня тоже. 05:37:48 Сегодня понедельник. 05:37:53 вау 05:38:31 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:38:32 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:38:43 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:38:45 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:38:48 -!- Dik Dos присоединился к чату. 05:38:57 слишком жарко что бы гулять 05:39:06 Хм? 05:39:10 Очень.Жарко 05:39:14 А сколь у тебя градусов? 05:39:15 у меня ветерветер 05:39:27 У меня гроза в 5 утра гремела сильная -_- 05:39:37 30 в тени 05:39:47 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:39:50 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:39:56 Ого 05:40:10 -!- Dik Dos вышел из чата. 05:40:11 -!- Dik Dos присоединился к чату. 05:40:12 У меня -100 на солнце .-. 05:40:53 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:40:54 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:40:56 у меня примерно 24 05:41:03 хихихи 05:41:15 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:41:17 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:41:38 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:41:42 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:41:43 .. 05:41:48 везуха 05:42:02 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:42:05 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:42:10 -!- Gg gj присоединился к чату. 05:42:16 холла 05:42:25 o/ 05:42:33 у нас тучи расходятся 05:42:41 скоро солнце выглянет 05:42:45 на 2-3 часа 05:42:47 .-. 05:42:54 Жижа 05:43:06 У меня в 5 утра гроза почти над домом гремела 05:43:25 Жижа? 05:43:32 Жизнь - не жижа 05:43:35 жизнь 05:43:38 это жизнь 05:43:48 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:43:50 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:44:09 у кого то жизнь жижа и ето грустно((( 05:44:12 Жижи - жиза 05:44:20 Чтоб тебя 05:44:34 Ненавижу лагающую клавиатуру 05:44:37 Ыыы 05:44:42 Аа 05:44:50 Ууу 05:45:07 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:45:35 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:45:37 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:45:41 "крики боли" 05:45:48 ? 05:45:49 хм 05:46:24 кто то категорию "спойлер" в каждую статью добавляет 05:46:31 набивая ачивки 05:46:42 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:46:44 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:47:01 /// 05:47:12 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:47:14 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:47:22 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 05:47:23 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 05:47:34 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:47:38 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:47:44 ти-ши-на 05:48:00 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:48:03 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:48:28 не 05:48:30 я вот думаю, отменять или нет?… 05:48:41 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:48:42 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:49:14 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:49:16 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:49:47 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:49:48 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:49:52 щито отменять? 05:49:52 / 05:50:08 кто то категорию "спойлер" в каждую статью добавляет 05:50:08 набивая ачивки 05:50:11 слэш? 05:50:17 ясно 05:50:20 думаю 05:50:23 что не стоит 05:50:28 я проверял сеть 05:50:32 ... 05:51:11 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:51:12 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:51:29 /тупой интернееет 05:51:43 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:51:46 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:52:11 будет дальше ачивки так набивать - предепреждение 05:52:21 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:52:23 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:52:31 интернееет 05:52:33 работай 05:53:05 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:53:07 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:53:39 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:53:40 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:53:51 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:53:55 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:54:26 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:54:29 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:54:39 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:54:42 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:55:13 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:55:15 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:55:56 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:55:58 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:56:29 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:56:32 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:56:46 / 05:57:03 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:57:06 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:57:42 \ 05:57:46 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:57:48 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:57:50 | 05:58:14 "сломал палку" 05:58:19 - - 05:58:26 что ты наделал! 05:58:28 Ты не можешь сломать пустоту 05:58:38 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:58:40 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:58:43 Уже 05:59:00 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 05:59:04 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 05:59:18 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 05:59:21 сломал 05:59:24 Дик 05:59:29 ты сделал невозможное 05:59:36 (Я крут) 05:59:41 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 05:59:42 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 05:59:45 новое достижение открыто: 05:59:45 Сломал пустоту 05:59:53 (Photoshop) 06:00:01 /надевает на дика чёрные очки/ брууууталити 06:00:18 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 06:00:20 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 06:00:31 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 06:00:33 <Убийца_в_маске> Дик......... 06:00:33 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 06:00:36 <Убийца_в_маске> .... 06:00:40 Да? 06:00:48 <Убийца_в_маске> Не, ничо 06:00:55 Я знаю о чём ты думаешь 06:00:57 пошляк! 06:01:08 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 06:01:10 <Убийца_в_маске> (Бывает) 06:01:12 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 06:01:16 "тип эпичная поза" 06:01:24 "взрывы" 06:01:36 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 06:01:39 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 06:01:44 *все отлетели на растоняие 100 м 06:01:48 *ГГ ушёл 06:01:53 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 06:01:55 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 06:02:06 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 06:02:10 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 06:02:11 "стоит на месте" 06:02:14 Так то лучше 06:02:26 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 06:03:02 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 06:03:13 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 06:03:17 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 06:03:46 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 06:03:55 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 06:04:07 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 06:04:09 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 06:04:20 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 06:05:13 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 06:05:26 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 06:05:28 да? 06:05:28 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 06:05:40 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 06:05:43 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 06:05:48 (Badtime) 06:05:59 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 06:06:01 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 06:06:12 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 06:08:07 Палка,а ты чего молчишь? 06:08:25 А почему я должен не молчать? 06:09:43 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 06:09:54 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 06:09:57 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 06:10:08 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 06:10:10 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 06:10:12 Ну... 06:10:16 Оживлять чат 06:10:32 * Dik_Dos поднимает чат 06:10:42 <Убийца_в_маске> Не 06:10:44 Чат очень тяжелый 06:10:46 <Убийца_в_маске> не выйдеи 06:10:51 * Dik_Dos уронил чат 06:11:05 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 06:11:09 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 06:11:17 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 06:11:19 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 06:11:34 Агась 06:11:44 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 06:11:47 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 06:11:57 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 06:12:01 -!- Li Jenny присоединился к чату. 06:12:31 -!- Li Jenny вышел из чата. 06:15:44 Ждём..людей 06:15:52 О да ладно 06:15:56 все afk 06:18:05 (Пёс) 06:18:12 "бежит" 06:18:39 -!- Убийца в маске вышел из чата. 06:18:49 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 06:19:06 -!- Anons.chan присоединился к чату. 06:20:19 -!- Anons.chan вышел из чата. 06:20:39 -!- Napstablook1337 присоединился к чату. 06:20:56 Даа 06:20:59 люди пришли 06:21:04 * Dik_Dos радуется 06:21:24 * Dik_Dos грустит 06:21:29 Я не человек :3 06:21:49 ... 06:21:51 Пофиг 06:21:55 Йа Призрак 06:22:47 И мы опять в афк ) 06:22:49 -!- Спринги присоединился к чату. 06:22:59 <Спринги> Эм... 06:23:08 Ога 06:23:11 <Спринги> А че я хотел в 9 часов утра в чате? 06:23:32 Проклятый временной расист 06:23:53 <Спринги> Правильно пилить статью про фан игру Horrortale! 06:24:04 <Спринги> Пойду пилить -_- 06:24:14 <Спринги> И чай себе налью. 06:25:04 иди пили 06:25:11 <Спринги> Так я уже начал... 06:25:23 Я придумал AU... 06:25:24 <Спринги> Кто автор сие шедевра? 06:25:29 <Спринги> А! 06:25:40 <Спринги> у нас же есть Девиант... 06:25:55 ага 06:26:19 <Спринги> Стоп... 06:26:35 <Спринги> У нас уже есть AU c таким названьем... 06:26:38 <Спринги> Что делать? 06:26:43 <Спринги> Хотя... 06:26:46 <Спринги> Может 06:26:56 <Спринги> Horrortale (game)? 06:27:03 <Спринги> или как назвать это? 06:27:23 <Спринги> ладно сам пойду выпутываться... 06:27:27 -!- Джей тон присоединился к чату. 06:28:00 назави лучше Horrortale (beta) 06:28:05 назови 06:28:09 -!- Grozny Dude присоединился к чату. 06:28:16 <Спринги> Спасиб... 06:28:24 <Джей_тон> Привет всем! 06:28:30 Хаюшки 06:28:31 <Джей_тон> (cool) 06:28:34 <Спринги> Ещё придется самому в "это" сыграть 06:28:37 <Спринги> Приветик 06:28:39 -!- Убийца в маске вышел из чата. 06:28:40 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 06:28:52 хай 06:30:16 -!- Убийца в маске вышел из чата. 06:30:18 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 06:30:40 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 06:30:42 <Джей_тон> (Red) 06:30:51 Ich bin Herr von dummen Ideen 06:30:55 <Джей_тон> Подозрительный ты 06:31:03 <Джей_тон> Насталбук? 06:31:19 А я думаешь не подозрительный? 06:31:54 ich bin ein Geist 06:32:11 Ich lasse dich. 06:32:35 Напста 06:32:47 Тут можно только писать только на инглише или на русском 06:32:52 Остальное - нарушение. 06:33:46 <Джей_тон> Почему нарушение? 06:34:03 <Убийца_в_маске> Ибо нарушение 06:34:05 Грозный 06:34:10 Что там с разгалами 06:34:11 И да 06:34:15 <Убийца_в_маске> Разговор на любом языке кроме русского и английского - флод 06:34:16 Спасибо что пингаешь меня 06:34:17 <Джей_тон> А если участник не знает ни русского ни английского? 06:34:20 Угу 06:34:22 Напста, предупреждение 06:34:27 <Убийца_в_маске> Русская вики 06:34:28 Джей 06:34:31 Какого черта 06:34:34 Такой человек 06:34:36 <Убийца_в_маске> Зачем тут быть если не знаешь русского* 06:34:38 Делает в русском чате? 06:34:54 Разгалы в процессе, я пытаюсь найти тот скетч :D 06:35:12 <Джей_тон> Плюс Насталбук пишет на инглише 06:35:26 <Джей_тон> remove kebab 06:35:30 <Убийца_в_маске> Нет 06:35:32 Нет 06:35:33 <Убийца_в_маске> он не на инглише 06:35:45 Эт скорее немецкий 06:35:56 <Убийца_в_маске> Аннглийскими буквами не только инглишные слова пишут 06:35:57 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 06:35:58 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 06:35:58 <Убийца_в_маске> прекинь 06:36:00 Ога 06:36:05 Кстать 06:36:06 Палка 06:36:10 Когда Мамвик зайдет? 06:36:21 Я походу опять статпадера нашел -_- 06:36:22 <Спринги> На что пойду играть в Horrortale beta... 06:36:23 Не знаю 06:36:32 1 час примерно 06:36:38 <Джей_тон> В чате Angry Birds wiki можно хоть на финском 06:36:40 <Спринги> Надо же заскринить все 06:36:49 <Джей_тон> (stop) 06:36:49 <Убийца_в_маске> Но мы не ангри бердс вики 06:36:55 Нет 06:36:56 <Джей_тон> Я знаю 06:37:00 Мамвик типо Mamvik 06:37:02 -!- Gg gj присоединился к чату. 06:37:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0OTILNKwdw 06:37:08 Модератор контента 06:37:12 <Джей_тон> А украинский? 06:37:32 Украинский нельзя 06:37:34 <Убийца_в_маске> Есть украинская вики 06:38:00 <Джей_тон> Украинский и русский - почти одно и то же 06:38:07 <Убийца_в_маске> Но не одно и то же 06:38:20 Для этого украинская вики есть 06:38:29 идите на украинку 06:38:42 <Джей_тон> Вас не переспоришь 06:38:43 Джей Тон 06:38:48 Венера и Земля одного размера 06:38:56 Давай ты поживешь на Венере? 06:39:08 <Джей_тон> Я живу на земле 06:39:15 <Убийца_в_маске> Переселяйся 06:39:17 <Джей_тон> В России 06:39:19 <Убийца_в_маске> Одно и то же ведь 06:39:29 <Джей_тон> В городе Владивосток 06:39:44 Если они одинаковы 06:39:46 <Джей_тон> Венера и Земля - не одно и то же 06:39:49 то в чём проблема 06:39:51 Я живу в Хабаровске 06:39:55 Джей Тон 06:39:58 Я могу тебя найти 06:40:00 :D 06:40:06 <Джей_тон> На Венере нет воздуха! 06:40:12 Продам доширак. 06:40:13 <Спринги> Венера и Земля 2 разные плаенты 06:40:19 <Спринги> *Планеты 06:40:22 <Спринги> Что? 06:40:28 Они одинакого размера 06:40:30 <Спринги> На Венере нету воздуха??? 06:40:32 Почи одинакого 06:40:41 <Спринги> Ты шутишь? 06:40:47 <Джей_тон> Да но на Венере нет воздуха 06:40:48 <Убийца_в_маске> Украинский и русский похожи так же как венера и земля 06:40:53 <Спринги> -_- 06:40:56 Продам два доширака по цене одного 06:41:04 <Спринги> я НЕ буду спорить с вами. 06:41:12 <Спринги> по этому поводу 06:41:16 окей 06:41:21 окей 06:41:22 <Спринги> я в этом не понимаю. 06:41:27 Я тоже :D 06:41:30 -!- Убийца в маске вышел из чата. 06:41:31 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 06:41:35 <Джей_тон> Когда - то Россия и Украина были одной страной и это было СССР 06:41:44 <Спринги> Пойду пилить статью дальше. 06:41:45 "тип гимн" 06:41:52 Продам три доширака по цене одного 06:41:59 Бедный Казахстан и остальные страны раньше состоявшие в СССР 06:42:01 -!- Убийца в маске вышел из чата. 06:42:07 Джей про них забыл 06:42:12 Когда-то Земля и Венера были одним целым на этапе зарождения галактики ;D 06:42:20 <Спринги> Союз разрешимых советских республик! 06:42:40 <Спринги> *Разрушимых 06:42:50 Продам пять дошираков по цене одного 06:42:58 Душу не дам. 06:43:00 <Спринги> Продам Анти вещество 06:43:06 Да блин.. 06:43:06 напстаблук-давай ролтон 06:43:06 <Спринги> не дорого 06:43:10 <Спринги> ) 06:43:12 У вас что душ нету? 06:43:22 <Джей_тон> Продам 4 кружки пива по цене одного (Сиба) (Сиба) (Сиба) 06:43:23 Дошик не люблю 06:43:26 ролтон лучше 06:43:30 и да,их тут 3 06:43:31 <Спринги> Моя душа уже давно продана. 06:43:39 Палка. три смайла подряд. 06:43:40 Продам душу.Дорого 06:43:41 <Спринги> Ах, ты еврей! 06:43:47 <Спринги> XD 06:43:48 <Джей_тон> (Сиба) теперь 4 06:43:50 Грозный 06:43:57 Можно три смайла 06:43:59 Только вот 06:44:04 <Джей_тон> Я Христианин! 06:44:07 Размер пива сомнителен в разрешении 06:44:13 Ога 06:44:20 Сибу можно только одного! 06:44:21 Продам душу.Дорого 06:44:29 Джей, предупреждение 06:44:48 Продам душу.Дорого 06:44:56 ... 06:44:56 <Спринги> Ребят... 06:45:00 <Спринги> У меня вопрос 06:45:10 Всего за 999 Дошиков 06:45:21 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 06:45:24 <Спринги> Ториэль в Horrortale отличается от канона? 06:45:25 <Спринги> Да? 06:45:26 <Джей_тон> (Бабах!) у меня бомбануло (Бабах!) 06:45:29 Вроде да 06:45:34 Стоп 06:45:38 <Спринги> Ну, да она нас жигает... 06:45:39 Ты по тому тизеру делаешь? 06:45:43 <Спринги> Да... 06:45:50 <Спринги> Пилю вот 06:45:50 Уже есть такая статья -_- 06:45:57 <Спринги> Нет -_- 06:45:59 <Спринги> Нету 06:46:00 Даже две. 06:46:05 <Спринги> Да... нету... 06:46:06 С одинаковым названием. 06:46:23 <Спринги> Да, нету я тебе отвечаю... 06:46:26 Есть. 06:46:29 Сейчас найду. 06:46:34 <Спринги> То есть есть но! 06:46:38 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 06:46:48 <Спринги> Она находить в Небольшие альтернативные вселенные 06:47:05 Именно. 06:47:08 -!- Убийца в маске вышел из чата. 06:47:12 так что незачем ее расписывать подробно. 06:47:17 <Спринги> Надо создать отдельную статью... 06:47:22 <Спринги> Никто не против. 06:47:23 тем более только по тизеру 06:47:26 <Джей_тон> (МигающийСмайл) что это? 06:47:33 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 06:47:38 У Мамвик потом спросишь против ли она -_- 06:47:39 horrortale (beta) 06:47:40 <Спринги> Палыч! 06:47:45 перепалка 06:47:47 <Спринги> Палыч? 06:47:57 -!- Dik Dos присоединился к чату. 06:47:57 -!- MoonComet присоединился к чату. 06:48:03 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 06:48:09 Хаюшки Мун 06:48:09 Первыйнах разрешён? 06:48:13 Нет. 06:48:15 У е, работа на дому 06:48:17 И мат тоже. 06:48:18 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 06:48:21 Хаюшки. 06:48:38 <Спринги> Ты не против, если будет создан статья по тизеру фан игры? 06:48:44 <Спринги> Твою... 06:48:50 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 06:49:02 Палка, обрати свйо взор сюды. 06:49:03 <Спринги> Позовите Палыча 06:49:03 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 06:49:08 <Спринги> ПАЛЫЧ! 06:49:11 Капс 06:49:13 мун даров 06:49:22 -!- Dik Dos вышел из чата. 06:49:23 -!- Dik Dos присоединился к чату. 06:49:25 <Спринги> Я сказал горбатый! 06:49:26 поздравьте меня с первым рабочим днём, чтоль. 06:49:33 Поздравляю. 06:49:37 спасибо 06:49:39 <Спринги> Уря! 06:49:42 Палка, харе лагать. 06:49:46 Так 06:49:49 <Спринги> Че с ним? 06:49:50 между работой можно рисовать черничку)) 06:49:51 Что нужно? 06:50:03 Выше читай 06:50:14 <Спринги> Кароче, я скопирую... 06:50:28 <Спринги> Ты не против, если будет создан статья по тизеру фан игры? 06:50:39 <Спринги> Horrortale 06:50:43 <Спринги> Ты не против? 06:50:46 Насколько я помню, те, что находятся в небольших ау, в создании отдельных статей не нуждаются 06:50:47 Я то что? 06:50:50 Я МЧ 06:50:57 У меня нету власти там 06:50:57 <Спринги> Ну, ты Админ... 06:51:02 Админ? 06:51:03 Лол 06:51:03 Мамвик тебе подробнее пояснит 06:51:05 Лол 06:51:06 Эт не фнуф 06:51:12 фнаф 06:51:14 Не коверкай 06:51:16 Я Модератор чата 06:51:17 <Спринги> Ладно сглупил... 06:51:19 Анонс уши отрежет 06:51:24 <Спринги> Так... 06:51:40 <Спринги> Раз никто не против... 06:51:44 Тц 06:51:51 <Спринги> Я пойду пилить статью дальше? 06:51:59 Иди. 06:52:05 <Спринги> Спасиб. 06:52:13 Все равно Мамвик работой нагружу. 06:52:24 как? 06:52:24 <Спринги> Мне пофиг. 06:52:39 <Спринги> Блин... 06:52:50 <Спринги> Я не знаю как мне описать Тори в Horrortale... 06:52:58 <Спринги> Вроде она сходит с ума... 06:53:02 <Спринги> медленно... 06:53:08 ........ 06:53:11 Хоть бы игры подождал вышедшей .-. 06:53:13 пойду траву рвать 06:53:31 -!- Niji Fenikkusu присоединился к чату. 06:53:33 <Спринги> (хочет злиться но не может) 06:53:46 <Спринги> (уровень гнева: низкий) 06:53:55 <Спринги> Ладно... 06:53:55 Здравствуйте. 06:53:56 Уровень ора: С подливой 06:54:01 Хаюшки 06:54:07 С подливой? :D 06:54:15 С подливой. 06:54:16 Это как? :D 06:54:23 <Спринги> Тогда Папирус и Саня... 06:54:31 Тш... 06:55:47 . 06:55:55 https://pp.vk.me/c626320/v626320942/18181/Pzhr5pWu3H0.jpg 06:56:11 Сапоги 06:56:17 Я знаю. 06:56:19 И складка на животе 06:56:20 Тш... 06:57:18 Тш? 06:57:32 Это что, пародия на мое "Тц"? 06:57:39 Не надо так. 06:58:08 Это не пародия на твоё "тц". 06:58:15 Да ты что? 06:58:20 Я даж не понятия не имею, что такое "тц". 06:58:27 И никогда от тебя этого не слышала. 06:58:33 Тип цоканье языком 06:58:46 Я эт довольно часто в чате употребляю 06:58:49 Тш - тип, успокойся и не продолжай писать дальше, а иначе я убью тебя и всю твою семью. 06:58:53 Лол, я не видела. 06:58:56 Мда 06:59:17 Р-П головного мозга. 06:59:29 .-. 07:00:00 <Спринги> Так 07:00:13 <Спринги> Вроде Альфис только упоминается. 07:00:26 <Спринги> Она вроде сдохла с слов Санса... 07:00:32 <Спринги> да? 07:00:52 <Спринги> Надо ещё диалоги переводить... 07:00:56 <Спринги> -_- 07:00:58 Понятия не имею. 07:01:04 <Спринги> Вроде так... 07:01:10 Я прошел только один раз 07:01:13 Чисто для галочки 07:01:19 <Спринги> Твое дело... 07:01:27 <Спринги> Ладно. 07:03:00 -!- Niji Fenikkusu вышел из чата. 07:03:54 . 07:05:46 <Спринги> Так... 07:05:52 -!- Niji Fenikkusu присоединился к чату. 07:05:57 <Спринги> Надо ещё кое-что добавить. 07:06:03 У вас прикольный бот. 07:06:12 Угу 07:06:15 И логи пишет 07:06:19 И читать позволяет 07:06:24 Красотень. 07:06:42 Логи — это само собой. Для этого они и нужны, разве нет? 07:06:48 Ога 07:06:54 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 07:06:55 Он еще темы для анонов создает 07:06:59 И много чего еще 07:07:06 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 07:07:09 -!- Mamvik присоединился к чату. 07:07:13 О! 07:07:14 Вот это да. 07:07:16 Прекрасно! 07:07:18 Мамвик. 07:07:23 Приветик. 07:07:24 2 вопроса. 07:07:30 Ммм? 07:07:39 А кто его написал, бота? 07:07:47 Какого именно бота? 07:07:48 Тут Спринги создает статью по Хоррортейл, хотя она есть в небольших вселенных 07:08:17 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 07:08:23 Мамвик, UndertaleBot. 07:08:23 Спринги, ты случайно не про эту АУ? 07:08:41 Этого бота написал... кто-то. 07:08:44 И второе, тут походу еще один статпадер обьявился 07:08:56 А что у вас за картинки рядом с никами? Оо 07:09:05 Скажи, нужно ли к статье Джерри добавлять категорию Спойлер? 07:09:37 А, Спринги, я увидела. Пиши, т.к. это игра. Только переименуй название на "Horrortale (фан-игра)". 07:09:47 <Спринги> Оки... 07:09:50 <Спринги> Сейчас. 07:09:55 Грозный, вряд ли... 07:10:01 Значит стападер. 07:10:07 Ибо это не единственная статья. 07:10:10 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 07:10:20 А что у вас за картинки рядом с никами? 2 07:10:38 Участник:Ailen_Tailes 07:10:39 Мда, столько правок проверять. 07:10:44 Просто картинки. 07:10:49 А что? 07:11:03 Грозный, это не статпадер. 07:11:03 <Спринги> Есть 07:11:06 Ок, я попозже зайду. 07:11:19 Но он добавляет везде эти категории. 07:11:24 Это нужно? 07:11:34 Грозный, вы их заслужили что ли?)) 07:11:34 Только в двух статьях. 07:11:39 Нет 07:11:41 Пока что, это не статпад. 07:11:41 Я их сделал 07:11:46 Хорошо. 07:11:54 В таком случае, больше я ничего не заметил. 07:11:58 Я тут. 07:11:58 Если человек продолжит делать множество бесполезных правок, мы сообщим админам. 07:12:05 Понял. 07:12:20 В целом со всеми правками всё хорошо? 07:12:24 Да 07:12:26 Я только что проснулась. 07:12:30 Вандализма не заметил. 07:12:37 -!- Niji Fenikkusu вышел из чата. 07:12:42 -!- Niji Fenikkusu присоединился к чату. 07:12:44 <Спринги> Я тоже 07:12:50 У вас очень хорошая и дружная Вики, если посмотреть так. Так держать. 07:13:11 Хех. 07:13:17 <Спринги> fanf wiki тоже была дружна. 07:13:28 Здорово, что мы произвели такое впечатление, не смотря ни на что. 07:13:32 <Спринги> И вроде и сейчас держится... 07:13:39 <Спринги> Ладно 07:13:48 MoonComet, ты ведь с КВВ, да? 07:14:04 <Спринги> Кто переведет диалоги Санса? 07:14:20 Так, я пойду. Удачи всем. 07:14:28 <Спринги> Пока. 07:14:36 Грозный, а вот об юзере 1234567890 надо сообщить админам. 07:14:46 Множество бесполезных правок. 07:14:51 -!- Niji Fenikkusu вышел из чата. 07:14:53 <Спринги> На костер его. 07:14:55 <Спринги> xd 07:14:59 Несмотря на то, что я его уже предупреждала. 07:15:24 <Спринги> Придурок не послушал тебя. 07:15:26 -!- ФрискХудожник присоединился к чату. 07:15:42 <ФрискХудожник> Охайё. 07:15:55 <Спринги> О, приветик Фриск. 07:16:14 <ФрискХудожник> Ага, привет. 07:16:30 Но я рада, что удалось пробудить на вики актив. 07:16:31 -!- Grozny Dude вышел из чата. 07:16:32 Ура. 07:16:54 <Спринги> Так блин кто переведет диалоги Санса? 07:16:57 Грозный 07:17:03 Ты звал Мамвик? 07:17:22 Он мне сообщил о правках. 07:17:24 А что? 07:17:36 Спринги, их много? 07:17:39 <Спринги> Ну... 07:17:47 <Спринги> Немного... 07:17:54 <Спринги> Поиграй если хочешь. 07:18:14 У тебя есть текст диалогов? 07:18:14 -!- Grozny Dude присоединился к чату. 07:18:19 -!- Niji Fenikkusu присоединился к чату. 07:19:14 <Спринги> Нет 07:19:43 Ах да, напиши в статью про геймплей. 07:19:49 А то будто про АУ пишешь. 07:19:55 <Спринги> Окей... 07:20:07 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 07:20:18 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 07:20:29 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 07:20:31 Я вернулся 07:21:00 1234567890? Чорд, видел что правил, а правки не прочекал :D 07:21:08 Да и в чате он тоже сидел. 07:21:14 -!- Niji Fenikkusu вышел из чата. 07:22:29 <Спринги> Основном представляет из себя интерактивный квест? 07:22:30 <Спринги> да? 07:22:40 Да. 07:23:16 -!- Grozny Dude вышел из чата. 07:24:41 -!- Grozny Dude присоединился к чату. 07:24:42 -!- Grozny Dude присоединился к чату. 07:24:42 -!- Grozny Dude присоединился к чату. 07:24:44 Хм 07:24:45 У меня появилась идея. 07:24:45 Я пошел. 07:25:19 Ребят, я мало в чате говорю, если в целом? 07:25:33 Ммм 07:25:35 Ну да 07:25:39 В основном афк 07:25:43 А что? 07:25:45 А, окей. 07:25:54 Для кое-чего. 07:27:29 <Спринги> Мавик... 07:27:43 Что? 07:27:47 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 07:27:52 <Спринги> Что ещё писать в Гейплей? 07:28:07 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 07:28:08 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 07:28:14 лел 07:28:15 Геймплей сделай выше сюжета. 07:28:24 <Спринги> Окей... 07:29:41 <Спринги> Все... 07:29:46 <Спринги> Надо скрины... 07:30:03 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 07:30:05 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 07:30:59 <Спринги> Что ещё добавить. 07:31:01 <Спринги> ? 07:32:25 Скрины, например. 07:32:39 Описание характеров персонажей(Их отличия от оригинала) 07:32:49 Иль уже есть? 07:32:55 Если статья будет маленькая, придётся переместить её в "Небольшие фанатские игры". 07:33:40 <Спринги> Окей... 07:34:07 <Спринги> Я уже за скринами пошел 07:35:13 Спасибо за написание статьи. 07:35:20 Люблю, когда более-менее активно. 07:35:30 <Спринги> Мне самому приятно ) 07:36:04 -!- Лисохвост присоединился к чату. 07:37:13 <Спринги> Так вроде заснял всех... 07:37:19 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 07:37:30 <Спринги> Ещё Флауи! 07:37:32 <Спринги> Точно! 07:37:39 <Спринги> И Пасхалка... 07:38:50 -!- Artema385 присоединился к чату. 07:39:10 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 07:39:11 -!- Pro100palka присоединился к чату. 07:39:24 img="pp.vk.me/c626726/v626726684/1c090/5YnFL22Zw5A.jpg" 07:39:47 Было, вроде, но да ладно. 07:40:24 <Убийца_в_маске> ох 07:40:25 <Убийца_в_маске> точки 07:40:49 <ФрискХудожник> Занял, Спринги, значится всех? ну, значит я уже считаюсь занятой? 07:40:58 <ФрискХудожник> Ок. Ладно. 07:41:09 <ФрискХудожник> Пойду дальше маятся фигнёй 07:41:17 <Спринги> Твое дело... 07:41:43 <Убийца_в_маске> эм 07:41:45 <Убийца_в_маске> ват? 07:41:46 <ФрискХудожник> Моё дело. 07:42:09 <Убийца_в_маске> Вата факт ис ит? 07:42:13 -!- J.K.Ramirez присоединился к чату. 07:43:13 -!- J.K.Ramirez вышел из чата. 07:44:02 Фриск 07:44:09 <ФрискХудожник> Да? 07:44:17 Он говорил про арты. И он сказал заснял а не занял. -_- 07:44:35 <ФрискХудожник> Я не знаю ничего, мой сонный мозг сказал так. 07:44:50 (фейспалм) 07:44:53 <ФрискХудожник> Меня разбудили в семь утра, дабы пойти в поликлинику на пол часа 07:45:04 Меня разбудили в пять утра 07:45:15 Чтобы выключить все из розетки ибо была сильная гроза 09:49:40 -!- UndertaleBot присоединился к чату. 10:22:15 -!- UndertaleBot присоединился к чату. 10:22:18 -!- Убийца в маске вышел из чата. 10:22:20 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 10:22:46 (Flowey) шууутка 10:22:51 <Чара_Дриимур> Аааа))))) 10:23:17 эм 10:23:24 я ничо не меняла 10:23:27 он позвонил 10:23:29 ах да 10:23:30 на геноциде 10:23:33 <Чара_Дриимур> Украйни, помнишь как делать ЛС? 10:23:36 да 10:23:38 стой 10:23:42 "помнишь"? 10:23:44 Значит 10:23:47 Ты твинк! 10:24:01 когда начинаешь игру то у тебя случ генериеруется fun,значит у тебя он совпал 10:24:07 для этой шутки 10:25:21 -!- Dik Dos вышел из чата. 10:25:23 -!- Dik Dos присоединился к чату. 10:25:26 -!- Убийца в маске вышел из чата. 10:25:30 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 10:25:42 по-вез-ло 10:27:10 ага 10:27:22 <Чара_Дриимур> Лежащий на полу некто играет в покер с Сансом. 10:27:28 эм 10:27:41 (Покерфейс) 10:27:47 щито? 10:27:47 <Чара_Дриимур> (Мамвик понравиться) Крутой Мамвик правит статью с Маффет. 10:28:05 ... 10:28:16 -!- Laanfir присоединился к чату. 10:28:26 <Чара_Дриимур> Средний Следун орёт с Напстаблуком. (Шта?) 10:28:32 Хау 10:28:33 -!- Убийца в маске вышел из чата. 10:28:35 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 10:28:37 <Чара_Дриимур> Хай! 10:28:39 <Чара_Дриимур> Ааххах 10:28:54 Хаюшки ЛанФач 10:28:57 <Чара_Дриимур> Треугольный Аннови играет с Маффет!!!! 10:29:08 Хой 10:29:15 -!- Dik Dos присоединился к чату. 10:29:20 хехехе 10:29:21 <Чара_Дриимур> Великолепный Украини правит статью с Альфис. 10:29:29 а я? 10:29:36 <Чара_Дриимур> Не знаю. 10:29:43 <Чара_Дриимур> Это бот генерирует 10:29:55 понятно 10:30:06 <Чара_Дриимур> Неразумный Мамвик играет с Ториэль. (Это не смешная фраза!) 10:30:09 Вау 10:30:14 Я как раз правила статью 10:30:21 Ток не с Альфис 10:30:31 Думаю 10:30:37 Что за хурма здесь происходит? 10:30:46 лол 10:30:47 не знаю 10:30:56 Спасибо вам за правки. 10:55:47 -!- UndertaleBot присоединился к чату. 10:55:54 Эххх,Сингапур... 10:55:58 img="picademy.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/bdw269sdrUM.jpg" 10:56:27 нит 10:56:30 "сложный прикол" 10:56:38 "слажный прекал" 10:56:47 Так... 10:56:48 -!- DmitryVart вышел из чата. 10:57:01 <Чара_Дриимур> Откуда у меня на компе 3 части ФНуФ? 10:57:08 http://prntscr.com/brgfbw 10:58:00 -!- UndertaleBot присоединился к чату. 11:14:01 -!- UndertaleBot присоединился к чату. 11:14:07 <Чара_Дриимур> Очень смешной Следун сидит в чате с Андайн. 11:14:14 -!- Убийца в маске вышел из чата. 11:14:16 <Чара_Дриимур> Странный Пруф гуляет с Меттатоном. 11:14:16 -!- Убийца в маске присоединился к чату. 11:15:04 Чара 11:15:09 Ты же во втором классе 11:15:16 <Чара_Дриимур> Ну да. 11:15:20 У тебя голос не очень подходить для пения! 11:15:34 <Чара_Дриимур> Я знаю, я буду пользоваться программами. 11:15:42 Еще хуже 11:15:48 <Чара_Дриимур> Я, кстати, программирую на Python! 11:16:02 <Чара_Дриимур> А это очень сложная программа! (Мне просто) 11:16:05 Более менее естественный голос можно сделать только с небольшим изменением 11:16:14 -!- FluttershyFIRE присоединился к чату. 11:16:14 -!- Джей тон присоединился к чату. 11:16:22 ы 11:16:26 <Чара_Дриимур> Прив 11:16:29 <Убийца_в_маске> Я отлагал 11:16:35 <Убийца_в_маске> Аллилуя 11:16:37 Убийца 11:16:41 Када будет перевод? 11:16:59 <Убийца_в_маске> Кагда неть 11:17:01 <Сибирский_Смотритель> Изменить голос на Python? А 4о не на Ассемблере? 11:17:05 <Чара_Дриимур> Неразумный Ктулху ест с Сансом. (Это бот) 11:17:36 <Чара_Дриимур> Я буду делать лодочку на Python :3 (Игра будет) 11:17:39 Убийца 11:17:47 <Чара_Дриимур> Купите Санса :3 (trambone) 11:17:48 1 - перед двумя перевыми душами 11:18:27 <Чара_Дриимур> Да 11:18:29 <Чара_Дриимур> Смогу 11:18:34 Воу 11:18:35 С измененным голосом? 11:18:37 Так 11:18:37 <Чара_Дриимур> Ой! 11:18:42 <Чара_Дриимур> Извините! 11:18:45 Скажи 11:18:46 <Чара_Дриимур> У меня случайно! 11:19:18 <Чара_Дриимур> Пж! 11:19:18 <Чара_Дриимур> Простите! 11:19:22 <Убийца_в_маске> Будет сложна перевести не в ущерб "певучести" 11:19:25 <Чара_Дриимур> Я случайно! 11:19:29 Аннови, к чертям, ты тут? 11:19:36 Убийца, уж постарайся 11:19:39 Нам с Дарьей это еще петь 11:19:39 <Убийца_в_маске> Но мне же ночью делать нечего :Р 11:19:45 <Убийца_в_маске> Лал 11:19:54 <Джей_тон> (ЧатСдох) 11:20:15 <Чара_Дриимур> Лааал 11:20:25 <Оси~> лол, что происходит 11:20:27 Чара, ? 11:20:39 -!- Джей тон присоединился к чату. 11:20:56 Чо поделать? 11:21:41 Убивец, ты понял кому кидать если меня не будет? 11:21:41 -!- Азриель Дриимуррв присоединился к чату. 11:21:50 -!- Pro100palka вышел из чата. 11:21:55 <Оси~> ещё один азриель 11:21:56 <Азриель_Дриимуррв> Гипер смерть 11:22:10 Гипер жизнь. 11:22:24 <Оси~> гипер аннови 11:22:31 Гипер шутки 11:22:34 -!- Азриель Дриимуррв вышел из чата. 11:22:45 -!- Азриель Дриимуррв присоединился к чату. 11:22:47 <Оси~> вах 11:22:50 Чара Дриимур покинул чат 11:22:50 Азриель Дриимуррв присоиденился к чату 11:22:50 Какая-та история Андертуле получилась 11:22:55 -!- Prent присоединился к чату. 11:22:56 -!- WhiteNight99 присоединился к чату. 11:23:53 Так что поделать? 11:23:57 <Оси~> пам пам пааам 2016 07 11